Billy Lane
Billy Lane is a San Francisco vampire hunter who is gay. Biography Pre-"slayer" Billy's parents kicked him out of his home for being homosexual, and so he went went to live with his grandmother, Sky, afterwards. He suffered from bullying from cruel high school students, but refused the option of home schooling, believing he could handle the situation. He formed a friendship with a girl named Katie, and developed a crush on a boy named "Cute" Devon. Zompire Epidemic Billy spent an evening with his friend Katie just outside of an airplane runway, and she pestered him about who his possible crush could be, "Cute" Devon coming up in the list of names. Katie later drove Billy to his grandmother's house, but he was stopped on the street by two bullies from his neighborhood, Post and Garron. They mocked him, called him insulting names, and even got physical with him, but Billy managed to make a run for it and get inside of safety of his home, where his grandmother comforted him instantly. The following morning, after having breakfast and a reassuring chat with his grandmother, Billy headed to the gym. There, he found himself deep in thought as he exercised, until he was interrupted by the the same "Cute" Devon from earlier conversations. Devon expressed his surprise at seeing Billy in such good shape, and hinted at an attraction towards Billy when asked about his intentions of being at the gym. That night, after school, Billy headed home. He talked to Katie on his cell phone, telling her about his encounter with Devon, but was once again cut off by one of the two bullies, Garron. Garron went about his usual bullying ways, but this time Billy decided to fight back, even going so far as to raise his fist. But before he could strike, Garron was murdered from behind by a zompire -- a freshly turned Post. Billy managed to give the zompire one good kick in the face before being pulled to safety by Devon, who was lingering above on Billy's roof. Billy greeted Devon cheerfully, and was proud of the fighting skill he'd displayed. He invited Devon into his bedroom, and the two of them went there. Inside, Devon, who revealed he studied things slayer-related, informed Billy about zompires and Buffy Summers, as Billy had been unaware prior. Devon went on to say that he'd been having thoughts as to who would make a good new slayer recently, and that Billy was his pick. This revelation shocked Billy, who assumed Devon had been referring to his friend, Katie. Just as Billy questioned Devon's reasoning behind this, the Post-zompire from earlier crashed in through the bedroom window, attacking them. It pinned Devon to the floor, and nearly bit him, but Billy was able to stake it from behind, turning it to dust and killing his first zompire. He fell onto Devon then, which made for an awkward and embarrassing sight when he grandmother opened the bedroom door to see them. Later, Billy and Devon went to the airplane runway, so that they could talk. They spoke about the possibility of working together to take on the zompires, which caused Billy to have much doubt, him saying that he didn't have all the traits that made up a legit vampire slayer. Devon encouraged Billy though, offering the idea that he personally thought Billy could do it. They both agree to try it, with Billy acting as the "slayer" and Devon as the "watcher", and hold hands. Appearances Category:LGBT individuals Category:Vampire hunters Category:San Francisco residents Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Males Category:LGBT individuals Category:Vampire hunters Category:San Francisco residents Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Males